This proposal is a request for funds to remodel the Vivarium facilities of the School of Biological Sciences, University of California, Irvine Campus, and for the replacement of existing equipment and purchase of new equipment and cages. The objective of the proposal is to upgrade the facility to standards necessary for full accreditation by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care.